Broken
by KiraSakura
Summary: Broken: 1: rejected, defeated, despairing [He threw it away] 2: sick or weakened [Didn't mean for it to happen] 3: Riku [And now he was dead as a doornail] [AU, one sided SoraRiku, character suicide]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, suicide

**Authors Notes:** I'm blowing off Maths for this. I'm gonna fail…again. BUT THOSE DAMN PICTURES ARE FREAKING ME OUT!

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_What's your name?" _

"_Riku…what's yours?"_

"_Sora! Hey! Wanna be friends? Please?"_

"_Yeah!"_

Intense aquamarine watched his every move, questioning and hating and hurting with such an intense pain. Sora shuddered lightly, and his hand rose of reflex to where the crown shaped pendant had once sat. Except now it was gone, lying at the bottom of some dumpster after his friends had told him to get rid of it. His friends, who were really just hanging out with him because he was rich. What about his other friend? The one who was now hurting so much because Sora had abandoned him? The one Sora had told everyone his deepest, darkest secrets. Like how he was deadly afraid of the dark. Or how he had a crush on one of the 'More popular boys'.

"_I told you! He doesn't like me back"_

"_If you told me who he was I'd be able to ask him if he's like you back, Riku!"_

"_I don't want him to know!"_

Riku had always been considered a freak. With his long silver hair, and his strange eyes, and his pale skin. Everyone laughed at him, ridiculed him. Mocked him. He had ignored it all, put on a cheery façade, laughed it off. Hidden behind those eyes, the ones that never lied. He had seemed so strong. So powerful. Sora had been _proud_ to have him as his friend. Proud to know this boy, who hid the pain so well it seemed as if he didn't have any. Sora had fallen for it, of course. Fallen hard and deep, thinking Riku would be fine if Sora spent a few days hanging out with the other boys. It had never occurred to Sora that he was Riku's pillar of support. That Riku leaned heavily upon the younger boy.

"_Where were you?! You said you'd be there!"_

"_It was just one art show, Riku. There'll be other chances"_

"_But it was my first art show! I was so nervous! You didn't even call to say you weren't coming!" _

One day had turned to two. Two had turned to three. Soon Sora was ditching Riku all the time, opting to hang out with his cooler, more 'interesting' friends. And his cooler, more 'interesting' wanted to erase every mark Riku had branded Sora with. It had first happened with the clothes, the ones that Sora loved because they were comfortable and bright. The ones Riku had said looked great on the smaller boy. He now wore tight jeans, expensive shirts. Then the hair, which had been tall and spiky, free and defiant of gravity. Now it was slicked down, the tips stained red. Then the necklace. The one Riku had spent a whole year saving up for, so he could give it to his richer friend. The moment Sora had walked into school, dressed in his tight jeans and expensive shirts, with his slicked hair with red tips, all of which Riku had been tolerant of, lacking the necklace he had never taken off, Riku had just…snapped.

"_WHERE IS IT?! THAT WAS IMPORTANT, SORA! HOW COULD YOU JUST GET RID OF IT?!"_

"_It…was too old. I didn't like it anymore"_

"_SO?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I SPENT AGES TRYING TO SAVE UP FOR THAT! I MISSED FIVE SCHOOL TRIPS FOR IT! I COULDN'T GET MY MUM A MOTHER'S DAY PRESENT! AND YOU JUST THREW IT AWAY?!"_

"_Stop yelling at me! I decide what I wear, not you! Just leave me alone, you…you…FREAK!"_

And with that word, Riku was broken. He was tumbling and falling into an everlasting nightmare of pain. The one person he though he could trust had just thrown him away, like he was worthless. Sora hadn't seen Riku for days afterward. But he was still mad, angry at his friend. So it had been easy to coax the secrets, the harsh words from his lips. He could feel the burning power he had never had before run through his veins, and he was constantly telling himself that Riku deserved it. That Riku had controlled Sora ever since they had met. But a smaller voice, the one that knew what Sora was doing was wrong piped up and said, 'You were his only friend. He trusted you. You threw that trust away'. Sora ignored it, and continued to tell his friends about Riku's crush. The next time Sora saw Riku, he felt sick. The boy was thin, too thin to be healthy, and his eyes had lost that vibrant shine. He barely spoke, and his grades were slipping. Sora had asked him if he was alright, and Riku had just stared at Sora with the expression of a frightened mouse who was being cornered by a hungry cat. Then Sora realised what he had done. Strong Riku. Powerful Riku. The Riku he had known was dead. And he had caused it. Oh, he tried to fix it. But it was too late. The once penetrating gaze that had watched his every move was dull.

"_Hey Riku! I bought some of those cakes, you know? The ones with the blueberries. They're your favourite!"_

"…"

"_Oh, c'mon, Riku! Cheer up!" _

"…_leave me alone, Sora"_

"_But Riku! I--"_

"_You don't care. Just go away"_

He hadn't known. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He had been woken halfway through the night to the sound of the phone, and after checking caller Id saw that it was Riku. And when he answered, tired and worn and panicky, because Riku had confessed that very afternoon, all he got was, "I love you" and the sudden sound of the beeping dial tone. He had thrown the phone from him, yelling loudly about how wrong and disgusting and totally and utterly sick Riku was. Sora hadn't meant for it to happen. When the phone rang again that morning, Riku's distressed mother on the other side, demanding to know it Sora had seen Riku, because he had disappeared, Sora had been watching the news. Then the next story came on, and the reported said that a teenage male had been found dead in an abandoned alleyway. The teenage boy had slit his wrists, bright red. The teenage boy had the strangest hair, shining silver. The teenage boy had the dullest eyes, aquamarine. The teenage boy had the palest skin, pure white. The teenage boy had written the words, 'I love you Sora' on the wall with his own blood. Sora dropped the phone and screamed.

"_I love you, Sora. I always have"_

"_W-what?"_

"_I said I love you--"_

"_No! NO YOU DON'T! Get away from me you freak! Die! JUST GO AND DIE!"_

"_Ok, Sora. Because I love you"_

Sora hadn't meant it literally.

-owari-


End file.
